


silk

by frecklesarechocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of Dean's tie being pulled from underneath his collar is unbelievably sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silk

There's a sound that Dean’s silk tie makes when Cas undoes it and slides it from underneath Dean’s collar. It’s smooth and soft, but other than their heavy breathing, that’s the only sound in the room. Undressing Dean is a slow ritual for Cas, deconstructing all the layers Dean’s built up. For Dean it’s torture, how long Cas takes, because he just wants Cas’s long fingers on his already heated flesh. But Cas takes his time, untying the knot, pulling on Dean’s tie (the green one, with the cream stripes), then setting it aside carefully. His fingers toy with the top button of Dean’s white shirt, and it’s not until Dean makes an annoyed rumble that Cas actually starts unbuttoning the shirt. Each button is undone in its own time, and Cas teases with tender touches along Dean’s chest as he goes. Dean’s eyes are dark with desire, his mouth parted slightly, but he knows how this goes. Cas will continue at his own pace no matter what Dean says or does.

By the time Cas has divested Dean of his white shirt, Dean’s impossibly hard, his dick straining against the lightweight wool of his slacks. Cas straddles him, and Dean tries to push up into Cas, to get some sweet relief, but Cas tuts, places a palm on Dean’s bare shoulder (the left one, always the left, and it tingles in sense memory of a mark long gone). Dean stills with an impatient whine in the back of his throat. Cas’s answering smile is reward enough. They’ll get there eventually.

Cas's fingers scratch at the base of Dean's scalp, where his hair is short and fine. It sends chills down Dean's back, and he shivers. Cas ghosts his mouth over Dean's jaw, down the muscles of his neck to where his shoulder meets the base of it. Cas worships Dean with his mouth, pressing softly into the flesh. Dean's hands flutter uselessly at Cas's hips, unable to follow simple commands, orders for movement that Dean can't quite muster. Cas's name drops from his mouth like raindrops, heavy and full. At last, Cas reaches the waistband of Dean's pants, slips his fingers beneath and tickles at the slight pooch of Dean's stomach. Dean groans then, loud and long. "C'mon Cas. Please."

A wry smile quirks at the corner of Cas's mouth at the sound. He presses his hips down against Dean's, and he's as hard as Dean is, though he's completely in control of his reactions in a maddening way that Dean tucks away to contemplate later. Cas makes quick work of Dean's pants, pushing Dean back onto the bed. Dean lets Cas manhandle him into position, his legs sprawled apart in invitation. Cas stands then, and removes his own clothing in the same painfully slow manner in which he'd undressed Dean. Dean slams his head against his pillow. "Cas, you're killing me." An eyebrow ticks up at this, but all Cas says is, "Patience, love." Dean groans, makes an abortive attempt to move his hand towards his leaking cock, desperate for any pressure, but Cas shoots him a sharp look. Dean's hand falls back to the bed, and he watches his friend finish disrobing.

The bed dips when Cas climbs back on it, crawling his way up Dean's body. Cas drops kisses as he goes, from toe to ankle, ankle to calf, calf to the bend of Dean's knee. Cas's fingers trail a light path up Dean's other leg. Dean relaxes into the touch, listens to the unspoken words from Cas's lips: "You are loved, you have worth, you are my beloved."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Dean's breath is tight in his throat. No matter how many times Cas says it, murmurs it against his skin, Dean doesn't believe it, he can't.

"Dean." Cas's voice, concerned, dusky and dark. "Open your eyes." Dean obeys, takes in Cas's face, his beautiful face looking up at him from his hip. There's no deception there (there never is), just openness and love. He smiles when he sees Dean looking at him, places a tender kiss on Dean's hipbone.

Cas's fingers feel cool with lube as they tease at Dean's entrance, slipping in and out in a pattern known only to Cas. Dean can't get enough, not of Cas's fingers, nor of his mouth, which hovers above him, breathes warm air on Dean's dick, but doesn't provide Dean the release he desperately needs. He's a gibbering mess by the time Cas has two fingers inside him, moaning Cas's name, scrabbling at Cas's hair trying to get Cas to do more than just tease.

Finally - _finally_ \- Cas pushes against Dean, hot and slick, splitting Dean open. Dean cries out in relief, pulls Cas upward for a sloppy kiss that doesn't quite catch Cas's mouth. Cas stops when he's fully seated in Dean, the muscles in his arms corded with tension. Dean urges Cas with a whisper this time, "C'mon, Cas," but that's all Cas needs.

For the first time since he began, Cas sets a rapid pace, his tight self control unraveling as he goes. Dean wraps his legs around Cas, taking every thrust, reveling in the sensation of Cas inside him. Cas's breath comes in quick, short gasps; Dean lets loose a litany of sounds that weave a counterpoint to Cas's vocalizations.

Cas leans forward, bending Dean practically in half to press their foreheads together, his hand clasping the back of Dean's neck. His thrusts grow more erratic after several long moments, yet he manages to graze Dean's prostate with eerie accuracy. The low warmth swirling in Dean's gut coils tighter with each of Cas's thrusts until his orgasm punches through him. Cas tips over a moment later, sealing their mouths together in a kiss. He collapses onto Dean, breathing heavily into the crook of Dean's neck.

Dean runs his fingers through Cas's hair, pressing kisses to Cas's hairline. Cas looks up finally, sliding out of Dean and onto the mattress with a low groan. His arms circle Dean's waist, pulling him until his back is flush against Cas's chest. Just as Cas sheds the last mote of consciousness, he hears Dean murmur, "Love you."


End file.
